The Passing and Aftermath of White Blaster BeetleBorg
by toonboydangamerdude17
Summary: Josh Baldwin, the White Blaster BeetleBorg, passes away in the battle while fighting against Cataclazmic. How will his good friends and team mates react right after his passing?


The Tragic Passing Away and Aftermath of White Blaster BeetleBorg

**Chapter 1: _Goodbye, Josh_**

Narrator: The 5 young kids were at the Hilhurst mansion cleaning up their injuries from the final battle that they fought in.

Drew: "Man, those monsters can pick a real big fight."

Roland: "You can say that again."

Jo: "Ow, that stings, Katherine!"

Katherine: "Sorry about that."

Josh: (Grunts a bit) "You guys, I don't think we can fight the monster enemies much longer, ouch!"

Katherine: "Stay still, Josh"

Narrator: Then Jason, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Albert, Penny and Melanie came up to the 5 young kids."

Jason: "Are you guys doing alright?"

All 5 young kids: "Yeah."

Flabber: "My BeetleBorg friends, you have fought against your monster enemy quite enough."

Mums: "That's right, you're all injured very badly, and if you all keep this up, you'll all get destroyed, and we don't want that to happen."

Josh: "That's true, but we're the BeetleBorgs, Flabber, we can't let the darkness take over the universe."

Jo: "Josh is absolutely right."

Count Fangula: "But, kids-"

Flabber: "Count Fangula, they're absolutely right."

Count Fangula: "Oh, alright."

Narrator: Meanwhile in the Magnavores' crypt, Cataclazmic arrived, wondering who brought him here.

Cataclazmic: Where the heck am I?"

Narrator: Then Vexor and the Magnavores appeared right in front of Cataclazmic.

Vexor: "Ah, Cataclazmic, we knew you'd finally come."

Cataclazmic: Who the heck are you and why am I here?

Typhus: "Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are Vexor, Typhus, Jara and Noxic, and the reason why I brought you here is because of those Power Rangers that I fight against."

Cataclazmic: "Yeah? what about them?"

Noxic: "You see, the BeetleBorgs destroyed our dark master and our army was completely useless without an evil commander, and you're the 1 that can destroy those BeetleBorgs 1 by 1."

Cataclazmic: "Oh, really? what's the catch?"

Jara: (folding her arms) "No catch, Vile Glomp."

Cataclazmic: "Alright, I accept."

Vexor: "Good thinking."

Narrator: Vexor and the Magnavores magically teleported Cataclazmic to the Charterville city streets. In the Charterville city streets, Cataclazmic arrived and began destroying buildings and blowing up cars and stuff. The other people who saw Cataclazmic causing destruction began panicking.

Cataclazmic: Rah!

(ZAP!)

(KA-BOOM!)

(Towns People panicking)

Cataclazmic: "This is gonna be thrilling."

Narrator: Back in the Hillhurst mansion, the alarm sounded off and the BeetleBorgs and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ran up to the computer screen and saw Cataclazmic terrorizing the Charterville city streets.

Trini: "Who's that evil monster?"

Melanie: "I don't know, Billy, but he's attacking the Angel Grove city streets."

Tommy: "Yeah, right, come on, you guys, it's morphin' time!"

Narrator: The Ranger teens including the Mystic Force and Mighty Morphin' rangers got out their morphers."

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Zack: "Mastadon!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Trini: "Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

Albert: "Alligator!"

Penny: "Stegosaurus!"

Melanie: "Giant Platypus!"

All 5 young kids: "Beetle Bonders, beetle blast!"

Narrator: The Ranger teens and young kids morphed and headed to the Charterville city streets. Back in the city streets, Cataclazmic was still causing destruction.

Roland/Green Hunter BeetleBorg: (Voice off screen) "Stop right there, Cataclazmic!"

Narrator: Cataclazmic turned back and saw the BeetleBorgs and Power Rangers standing right around him.

Cataclazmic: "Ah, the BeetleBorgs and Power Rangers, you're the 1s on my list."

Katherine/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: "We're not gonna let you terrorize the Charterville citizens!"

Cataclazmic: "Oh, no, I'm gonna destroy all of you 1st."

Josh/White Blaster BeetleBorg: "Look out!"

(ZAP!)

(BOOM!)

Narrator: Cataclazmic blasted a great big beam of energy from his hands, but the BeetleBorgs and Power Rangers dodged the attack just as it headed right for them.

Jason/Red Ranger: "That was super close."

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Yeah, right."

Jo/Red Striker BeetleBorg: "Watch out!"

Narrator: Cataclazmic began attacking the BeetleBorgs and Power Rangers and the battle began. They used all of their martial art skills to fight against Cataclazmic. Then they decided to use their powers of their own.

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Stinger Blast!"

Narrator: Lighting bolts blasted outta Drew's stinger blast at Cataclazmic, but he dodged the attack.

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Huh, what?"

Cataclazmic: (Chuckle) Rah!

Narrator: Cataclazmic punched Drew very hard, knocking him clear over.

Roland/Green Hunter BeetleBorg: "Drew!" (Growls in Fury) come on, Josh!"

Josh/White Blaster BeetleBorg: "Right on!"

Roland/Green Hunter BeetleBorg: "Mega Zapper!"

Jo/Red Striker BeetleBorg: "Power Blaster!"

Narrator: The Green and Red BeetleBorgs shot out fire and lasers at Cataclazmic. Sparks were flying around all over the place, knocking him over, then, Cataclazmic got up on his feet looking mad as can be.

Cataclazmic: "You're all gonna pay for that!"

(ZAP!)

(KA-BOOM!)

Roland/Green Hunter BeetleBorg and Jo/Red Striker BeetleBorg: AAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Cataclazmic blasted his energy beams at Roland and Josh, knocking them clear over.

Jo/Red Striker BeetleBorg: "Roland!"

Katherine/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: "Josh!"

Cataclazmic: "Looks like you're next."

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Ha, we're not terrified of you!"

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!"

Narrator: Kimberly blasted electricity at Cataclazmic, but he began charging right towards her.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Uh oh, he's getting closer!"

Cataclazmic: "I got you now. Rah!"

(POW!)

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: AAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Cataclazmic power kicked Kimberly very hard, it knocked her over and she landed in a very loud and hard thud.

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Kimberly!" (Growls in fury)

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Dragon Sword power!"

Narrator: Tommy began spinning around and around and headed right for Cataclazmic, but Cataclazmic had an evil smiling face.

(SLASH!)

Tommy: "Oh crap!"

Narrator: Cataclazmic slashed Tommy right in the chest. He landed in a very loud thud. The BeetleBorgs ran right up to them.

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Are you guys alright?"

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Yeah, we're alright." (Grunts a bit)

Roland/Green Hunter BeetleBorg: "Trini, you and the other Power Rangers get into safety."

Zack/Black Ranger: "Yeah, right, we'll take care of this ugly creep."

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Alright, come on, you guys."

Narrator: The BeetleBorgs ran right into safety, leaving the Power Rangers with Cataclazmic.

Cataclazmic: "9 Power Rangers, right? I'll take you all down in 1 snap."

Billy/Blue Ranger "The only 1 who's going down is you!"

Cataclazmic: "Well, in that case." (Roars loudly)

All 9 Power Rangers: "Hiya, twaa!"

Narrator: The 9 Power Rangers began charging at 1 another and the battle began. The 5 BeetleBorgs used all of their crime fighting skills. But then, Cataclazmic began to slash the 5 BeetleBorgs, 1 by 1, over and over again. The BeetleBorgs were knocked clear over. The 9 Power Rangers ran up and helped the 5 get up.

Jason/Red Ranger: "Are you guys alright?"

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Yes, Jason, we're alright."

Cataclazmic: "Now I'm gonna destroy all of you for good."

Narrator: Cataclazmic began walking right up towards the BeetleBorgs, but suddenly, a beam of energy shot right out and hit Cataclazmic right in the chest. The BeetleBorgs looked up and saw 5 more fighters come around towards Cataclazmic and they blasted him with more energy beams.

Roland/Green Hunter BeetleBorg: "Who are they?"

Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "I don't know."

Jo/Red Striker BeetleBorg: "I believe they're..."

Josh/White Blaster BeetleBorg: "It's the Turbo Rangers and some other team members!"

Katherine/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: "Boy, am I lucky to see them again."

Narrator: TJ, Carlos, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, Sonic, Knuckles, Vector and Tails were all standing in 1 line looking mad as can be.

Cataclazmic: "TJ, long time, no see.

TJ/Red Turbo Ranger: "How dare you attack the BeetleBorgs?!"

Cataclazmic: (evil laughter) "You don't terrify me, you don't have the ways to fight against me."

Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger: "No, but he's got all of us to fight against you, Cataclazmic!"

Cataclazmic: "He's got all of you to fight against me, right? well I'll destroy all of you in 1 snap." (Roars)

TJ/Red Turbo Ranger: "Let's go, you guys!

All 8 Fighters: "Right, TJ!"

Narrator: The 9 action heroes ran right into action. The BeetleBorgs ran over and helped them. They battled against Cataclazmic, but then, Josh began feeling severe pain in his entire body.

Josh/White Blaster BeetleBorg: "AAAAAAH!

TJ/Red Turbo Ranger: "Josh, what's going on?

Josh/White Blaster BeetleBorg: (grunts a bit) "The pain is injuring me real badly."

Narrator: Then Cataclazmic sees that the White Blaster BeetleBorg was in terrible pain. He knew exactly what his cue was now. He slashed them and blasted a powerful energy beam right at the BeetleBorgs.

(ZAP!)

(KA-BOOM!)

All 5 Power Rangers: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Lots of sparks flew around all over the place, knocking the BeetleBorgs clear over. They got injured very badly from that attack, and it caused them to demorph. The Turbo Rangers and the fighters were shocked when the BeetleBorgs got badly injured.

TJ/Red Turbo Ranger: "You guys!"

Sonic: "BeetleBorgs!

Tails: "Come on, you guys, get up!"

Narrator: Cataclazmic began walking right towards the Power Rangers with an evil smiling face.

Cataclazmic: "You're all finished, BeetleBorgs."

Narrator: Then Katherine got up on her feet and ran right up in front of the Power Rangers with his arms spread out.

Katherine: "No, you're not gonna destroy any of us, Cataclazmic!"

Jo: "Katherine, what are you doing?"

Knuckles: "Katherine, are you crazy?! you're gonna get destroyed!"

Katherine: "I'm not gonna let Cataclazmic destroy us!"

Cataclazmic: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to destroy you, Pink Laser BeetleBorg!"

Narrator: Josh looked up and saw that his good friend, Katherine was gonna get destroyed by Cataclazmic.

Josh: (gasps in shock) "Katherine!"

Narrator: With all of his energy, Josh got up on his feet.

Ashley/Yellow Turbo Ranger: "Josh, you can't fight against Cataclazmic injured, you're gonna pass away!"

Josh: "Katherine's my good friend, Ashley, I can't let her suffer!"

Narrator: Josh began running over to save Katherine's entire life.

Cassie/Pink Turbo Ranger: "Josh, no, stop!"

Narrator: But Josh didn't listen. he kept running around. Cataclazmic blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Katherine.

Josh: "Katherine!"

Narrator: Katherine turned over and Josh pushed her right into safety. But suddenly, the beam blasted Josh, injuring him very severely! Sparks and explosions flew around all over the place.

Josh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All 4 BeetleBorgs: "Josh!"

Katherine: "No!"

Narrator: Josh collapsed on the ground. Cataclazmic was still standing with an evil smiling face. Then suddenly, he began feeling pain in his entire body. When he blasted that super awesome power, it weakened his energy method. He had no other choice but to retreat.

Cataclazmic: (grunts a bit) "We'll meet again, fighters, and you too, BeetleBorgs."

Narrator: Cataclazmic disappeared, and the 4 BeetleBorgs ran up to Josh's injured body.

Katherine: "Josh, Josh, speak to me!"

Josh: (Weakly) "You guys, thank goodness you're alright."

Drew: "Don't worry about it, Josh, we're gonna help you get better as always."

Josh: "I'm afraid that's not possible, I'm done for."

Roland: "What?! Josh, you can't give up right now!"

Josh: "You guys, I can't fight anymore, I'm finished." (Grunts a bit)

Narrator: Lightning swirled around Josh injuring him more than usual. he was about to fade away.

Ashley: (Teared Up) "No, Josh, you can't leave any of us, we can't go on without you, not at this time."

Sonic: (weeping a bit) "Yes, Josh, please don't do this to any of us!

Josh: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time."

Narrator: Then Josh got out his Beetle Bonder and handed it over to Katherine.

Josh: "Katherine, take my Beetle Bonder."

Katherine: "No, Josh, please."

Josh: "Take it, so you won't forget all about me."

Narrator: Katherine took Josh's Beetle Bonder. Josh looked up at his good friends and had a great big smiling face.

Josh: "Thanks, you guys. I'm very lucky that I became a BeetleBorg, and I always...will be."

Narrator: Josh closed his eyes and a white glow swirled around him.

Jo: "No, Josh, don't leave us!"

Narrator: But it was way too late, Josh faded away right in Katherine's arms. Katherine looked up just as Josh's spirit stars soar right into the night sky. Tear drops began coming down her face. Katherine put her head right down and began weeping a bit. The other BeetleBorgs and fighters began weeping silently as well too.

Tails: (weeping a bit) "No!"

Knuckles: (weeping a bit) "He's gone for good!"

Sonic: (weeping a bit) "Why, Josh?!"

Vector: (weeping a bit) "I can't believe this is really happening!"

Narrator: The 4 BeetleBorgs and the others now knew that Katherine was in love with Josh...then the 4 BeetleBorgs made a memorial ceremony for Josh, who passed way in battle saving their entire lives.

Jo: "We're gonna miss you, Josh..."

Drew: [Voice Breaking] "Yeah right...you were a good friend."

Roland: "We like you, Josh...with all of our hearts and minds."

Katherine: [Teared Up] "Goodbye, our good friend..."

Knuckles: "Close friends 'til the end..."

[Knuckles Weeping Silently]

Narrator: The 4 BeetleBorgs walked away feeling very depressed...and they were gonna miss their true good friend.

_**The Time Has Come**_

**Lyrics From the**_** Pokemon**_** television anime series**

_**I close my eyes and I can see**_

_**the day we met**_

_**just 1 moment and I knew**_

_**you're my best friend**_

_**do anything**_

_**for you**_

_**we've gone so far **_

_**and done so much**_

_**and I feel**_

_**like we've always been together**_

_**right by my side**_

_**through thick and thin**_

_**you're the part of my life**_

_**I'll always remember**_

_**the time has come**_

_**it's for the best I know it**_

_**who could've guessed that you and I...**_

_**somehow, someday**_

_**we'd have to say goodbye.**_

_**you've helped me find**_

_**the strength inside**_

_**and the courage**_

_**to make all my dreams come true**_

_**how will I find**_

_**another friend**_

_**like you**_

_**2 of a kind**_

_**that's what we are**_

_**and it seemed**_

_**like we were always winning**_

_**but as our team**_

_**is torn apart**_

_**I wish we could go**_

_**back to the beginning**_

_**the time has come**_

_**it's for the best I know it**_

_**who could've guessed that you and I...**_

_**somehow, some way**_

_**we'd have to say goodbye**_

_**somehow today**_

_**we have to say goodbye…..**_

Bold Dialogue- Flashbacks

**Chapter 2: Depression and sorrow**

Narrator: 1 weekend had passed...and the 4 BeetleBorgs and other action heroes were still terribly upset over the passing away of their true good friend, Josh Baldwin...and there wasn't a funeral ceremony for him...'cause he faded away right in front of them...then at the Charterville Pizza Parlor...the 4 BeetleBorgs were sitting right down at the table looking very depressed...then...Billy, the Blue Ranger came over to the depressed BeetleBorgs...but he didn't know what just happened.

Billy: "Hey, guys..."

All 4 BeetleBorgs: [Depressingly In Unison] "Hey, Billy..."

Billy: "Have you seen Josh anywhere? he hasn't been here for another week."

Narrator: The 4 BeetleBorgs looked at 1 another and looked at Billy."

Jo: "Billy...Josh is not here anymore."

Narrator: Then...Billy began looking anxious.

Billy: "Something's terribly wrong here..."

Jo: "Take your seat, Billy..."

Narrator: Billy grabbed his seat and sat right down with Jo and the others..

Jo: "Billy...1 week ago when we were fighting against Vexor, the Magnavores and Cataclazmic with the other action hero team...and Josh was trying to defend us...Billy...Josh passed away in the battle."

Billy: "What?!

Jo: "Well, Billy...we tried to save him from getting injured...but he didn't want us to get destroyed...so...Billy ran up...got us outta the way and she got blasted by Cataclazmic...then...he was sent to the heaven stars in the heaven skies."

Narrator: Billy's heart sank when Jo told him what happened...and tear drops began coming down his eyes.

Billy: "Oh my goodness...no, Jo...this can't be real."

Jo: "I'm terribly sorry, Billy...but Josh is gone for good."

Narrator: Billy put his head down and began weeping silently...

Jo: "We're terribly sorry, Billy..."

Narrator: Jo put her right arm around his right shoulder...and let him weep silently...then...in Zoom Comics... Heather was looking for Josh all over the place...then...she saw the other action heroes walk up over to her...and she came right up to them.

Vector: "Hey, Heather ..."

Heather: "Have you guys seen Josh? I'm really worried about him..."

Narrator: The action heroes were too nervous to tell Heather what just happened...but they never got 1 single choice.

Espio: "Heather...we got some terrible news about Josh."

Narrator: Heather began worrying a lot more than anybody else...

Heather: "What's going on? where's Josh?"

Silver: [Voice Breaking] "Heather...your good friend, Josh...he's..."

Narrator: Silver told Heather everything...and she was terribly shocked."

Heather: [Voice Breaking] "What the heck? no way...this is all just a fib."

Knuckles: "I'm terribly sorry, Heather...but she's gone for good."

Narrator: Heather's chin began quivering...and tear drops came down her eyes...and she ran off and began weeping silently.

Knuckles: "Heather...wait!"

Amy: "Let her go, Knuckles...she's heard quite enough."

Narrator: Heathe rkept on running around...silently weeping her eyes out...then...Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi Udon and Ash were speaking...and then they saw Heather running around past them and she was still silently weeping.

Naruto: "Hey, Heather...what's going on? Heather!"

Narrator: But Heather didn't hear him...she kept on running around...and the young boys were a bit confused.

Konohamaru: "What's going on with her?"

Ash: "I don't know, Konohamaru...we told her what's going on with her...but she didn't answer us."

Nano: "Well...I'm gonna go find out what's going on with her."

Narrator: Nano began following Heather...then... Heather ran around outside...sat right down on the red bench and wept silently...and Nano ran around outside and saw Heather on the red bench weeping silently...and he walked right up to her.

Nano: "Heather?"

Narrator: Heather looked up and saw Nano standing right next to her.

Heather: [Weeping Silently] "Nano...I don't wanna speak about it."

Nano: "Heather...something's disturbin' you...you need to tell me."

Heather: "I can't...'cause if I tell you...you'll be depressed as well too."

Nano: "Heather...you need to tell me...or else I won't know about it."

Heather: "Alright...Nano...last week when my good friends, the BeetleBorgs were fighting against Vexor, the Magnavores and Cataclazmic..."

Nano: "And what happened?"

Heather: "Nano...Josh passed away right in front of them."

Nano: "What? how did it happen?"

Heather: "Nano...Josh ran up and got the other 4 BeetleBorgs outta the way...then...he got blasted by the monster, Cataclazmic...and he faded away right after the battle...it was terrible."

[Heather Weeping Silently]

Nano: "I'm terribly sorry, Heather..."

Narrator: Nano came right up to Heather and gave her a big arm around her right shoulder...

Narrator: Vida the Pink Mystic Force Ranger overheard the conversation and she was terribly shocked...and she ran away to tell her good friends.

Narrator: Meanwhile...back in the school...Katherine was looking right up at the blue skies...and she couldn't quit thinking about Josh.

Katherine: (Thinking) 1st I lose Lawrence...and now Josh...man...I wish this nightmare had never happened."

Narrator: Then Jo came right into the classroom...and Katherine turned back and saw him.

Katherine: "Hey, Jo..."

Jo: "Hey, Katherine...how come you never told me that you liked Josh?"

Katherine: "Well...'cause if I did...you would be fed up and break up with him."

Jo: "Katherine...we broke up right before he passed away."

Katherine: "Really, Jo?"

Jo: "Yeah right...we decided to go on our very own separate ways...but that didn't mean that we can never be close friends anymore."

Katherine: "Oh...right."

Jo: "So...what about you, Katherine?"

Katherine: "Well, Jo...I met a young boy named Lawrence a couple of years ago."

Jo: "Really, Katherine?"

Katherine: "Yeah...right...it was when I was in New York City...right before I moved here...we had such a wonderful relationship...then, he disappeared recently...I was in total shock...then...I met Josh...he was the most handsome young boy I ever met in my entire life.

[Katherine Sighs Heavilly]

Jo: "You really miss him, don't you, Katherine?"

Katherine: "Yeah right...I miss him a lot more than anything else...but I can hear his voice calling down on me."

Jo: "Of course we all miss him, Katherine...he was the most wonderful good friend that we ever met in our entire lives."

Katherine: "I agree, Jo...I agree."

Narrator: Katherine and Jo began looking right up at the clear blue skies...thinking about their fallen good friend and team mate.

**Chapter 3: Depressing, but really true**

Narrator: Meanwhile...Vida was still running around 'til she stopped at her class...depressed...and tear drops were coming down her eyes...and Xander, the Red Mystic Force Ranger, Nick, the Green Mystic Force Ranger, Madison, the Blue Mystic Force Ranger, Chip the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger and Justin Stewart a.k.a. the Blue Turbo Ranger...came up to her to see what was going on with her.

Xander: "Hey, Vida...what's going on?"

Nick: "Yeah right...we never saw you this depressed before."

Vida: [Teared Up] "I got some depressing news about Josh Baldwin..."

Madison: "Yeah? what about him?"

Vida: "He...he passed away last week."

Narrator: The young boys and the young girls were terribly shocked when they heard what just happened...

Justin: "What the heck?"

Xander: "How did she pass away?"

Vida: "I overheard Heather's conversation with Nano over there..."

Chip: "And what else happened?"

Vida: "He got blasted by Vexor and the Magnavores' monster, Cataclazmic right after getting Drew and the others outta the way...and he faded away right in front of their eyes...it was tragic."

Justin: [Voice Breaking] "Oh my word, Vida...you must be making this up."

Vida: [Teared Up] "No, Justin...It's true...Josh is deceased and gone for good."

Sonic: [Teared Up] "No way..."

Amy: "Oh dear..."

Cream: "This is terrible..."

Shadow: "I just can't believe the White Blaster BeetleBorg is deceased and gone for good."

Madison: [Teared Up] "Oh my goodness..."

Narrator: Then...Tails overheard their conversation...and he was terribly shocked.

Tails: "Oh no...Josh is deceased and gone for good."

Narrator: Tails began walking around...he couldn't believe that his good friend, Josh was deceased and gone for good...then he walked around outside to Charterville State Park...and he sat right down on the big giant rock...and put his head down right on his legs.

Tails: (to herself) "Why did you need to pass away, Josh? it's just not fair."

Narrator: Then...Tails looked right up and grabbed his dark blue backpack...and he opened it and pulled out her golden jewelry treasure chest...and he opened it and saw the Rainbow Star Crystal that Josh gave him right before he passed away.

_Flashback Sequence..._

_**Josh: "Here, Tails...I got this for you to keep in the right pocket of your backpack." **_

_**Tails: "Wow...for me?" **_

_**Narrator: Tails opened the golden jewelry treasure chest and saw the Rainbow Star Crystal...and he was amazed by it. **_

_**Tails: "Wow, Josh...where did you get this Rainbow Star Crystal?" **_

_**Josh: "Flabber gave me this Rainbow Star Crystal to me to give you..." **_

_**Tails: "Wow...I like it, Josh." **_

_**Josh: "Now, Tails...do you promise me to keep that Rainbow Star Crystal to remember me?" **_

_**Tails: "Yes...I promise, Josh." **_

_**Josh: "Good idea..." **_

_**Josh: [Chuckles A Bit] **_

_End flashback sequence..._

Narrator: Tails closes his golden jewelry treasure chest...and tear drops came down his eyes.

Tails: [Weeping] "1st my cousin, Twister passes away...then Cosmo and now Josh? this is not good...just not good."

Narrator: Tails just sat right down on his spot and continued weeping...then Aaron, Abbie, Trip and Van were watching Tails cry and weep...and they were all terribly shocked as well too.

Aaron: "Wow...I'm feeling terribly sorry for Miles "Tails" Prower."

Abbie: "Yeah right...I can't believe Josh passed away saving his team mates."

Trip: "That's right...he was very brave and heroic."

Van: "I know that, Trip...we'll see you back at Zoom Comics, Mr. Williams."

Aaron: "Alright, you guys...see you later."

Narrator: Aaron began walking up to where Tails was sitting down...

Aaron: "Tails, I'm terribly sorry.

Tails: (weeping a bit) "It's terrible and horrible, Josh is gone for good right now."

Aaron: "I know that, Tails...your good friends told me...Drew, Jo, Roland, Katherine and the others as well too."

Narrator: Tails lifted up his tear-stained face.

Tails: "I just can't believe I'm never gonna see my good friend again, I'll be left alone for the rest of my entire life."

Aaron: "Tails, you're not gonna be left alone just because Josh passed away, he wanted to save all of us, and he'll always be right with you and all of us, no matter what happens."

Tails: (weeping a bit) "Alright, Aaron, I understand right now."

Narrator: Aaron pulled Tails towards him cradling her in his arms. He began stroking her hair, saying consoling words to her. Then the 8 Power Rangers and the others made a memorial grave for Trini's memories.

20


End file.
